


Bulldozed

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Patrick voices a fantasy of his, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Patrick voices a fantasy of his to David, who happily obliges. Set post season 6.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Bulldozed

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick had just finished mowing their expansive lawns, with David watching from the sidelines, drink in hand. 

“Looking good babe” David smiled at his husband. Patrick was covered in sweat and had the distinct smell of cut grass about him. He liked this Patrick. The hardworking, sweaty, must-get-the-job-done Patrick. David would have given up on mowing the lawn ages ago and just paid someone to do it, but not Patrick. His determination was something to be admired. David watched on earnestly as Patrick emptied the grass cuttings from the lawn mower. He watched his arms, his strong muscular arms. He watched his hands, the hands that David loved so much, especially when they were on him, touching him, caressing him. He watched his butt, that butt that he loved touching, loved thrusting up against when he was buried deep in Patricks ass. He watched as Patrick bent over to pick something up. He bent over so carefully, butt facing David, that a part of him wasn’t sure if Patrick was doing this on purpose. If he was, it was working very well. David felt a stir deep within. He downed the last of his drink, before walking over to Patrick, who was about to put the lawn mower away. David traced a finger down Patricks sweaty back, causing Patrick to spin around with a grin. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to touch me when I’m like this.” Patrick said, motioning to the sweat patch on his chest. 

David smiled “Oh Mr. Brewer, a sweaty you is one of my favorite types of you.”

Patrick chuckled. He lightly put a hand on Davids arm, uncertain whether he should be putting such a sweaty and dirty hand on Davids designer sweater. David, surprisingly, didn’t seem that bothered. He had a darkened glint to his eye, which was now following the line of Patricks body, looking him up and down slowly.

“You know how much I love sitting back and watching you get sweaty.” David whispered, hands on Patricks hips, pulling him slightly closer, but not close enough that they were flush. As much as he enjoyed a sweaty Patrick, he didn’t want swamps of sweat to be up against his sweater. 

David pulled away. “Do you want a drink?” he offered Patrick. 

“Yes, please. A cold one.” replied Patrick. He wasn’t as fit as he liked to be. The mowing took it out of him. 

David left him to put away the lawn mower and went inside to fetch a drink for his husband and a second drink for himself.

He poured two cold beverages from the fridge before adding ice. Patrick asked for cold, he will give him cold. He headed back outside where Patrick was already sitting, waiting on one of their two deck chairs. David handed him his drink, kissing him on his forehead as he did so, the salt from Patricks sweat coating his lips. He sat in the chair opposite Patrick with a sigh. 

“This place is so idyllic.” said David, motioning around him. They had a beautiful view of expansive fields and farms. The only eye sore was the construction work happening at the farm across the road. The noise of construction and the sight of bulldozers made their rural life slightly less peaceful. It was still wonderful though. David always thought city life was for him and that rural life would be too boring. Turns out with Patrick, anything is interesting.

“That it is.” replied Patrick, taking a sip of his drink. “Ooww bit cold David!” putting the drink down on the table next to them. 

“You asked for cold!” David retorted playfully

“Not that cold!” Patrick laughed. He pulled his chair forward, so he could reach Davids knee, placing a hand there.

“David Rose, you’ll be the death of me.” Patrick chuckled

“What? Death by a cold drink? Is that even a thing?” said David, laughing at Patricks feigned attempt at being serious. 

“When it comes to you, nothing surprises me.” Patrick said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

David pecked him quickly, before pulling back.

“You’re just still so sweaty, sorry.” David said, twirling the straw in his drink. 

“That’s ok” chuckled Patrick. “When I finish this drink I’ll head in and take a shower”

David nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the view. Patrick turned to David. “I wonder how much longer the construction will be going on for. It’s been awhile.”

“I’ll be happy to see the end of it. It’s ruining the peace.” said David, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“It’s interesting that they leave the bulldozers and construction equipment overnight.” Patrick said, with an air of something in his voice that David couldn’t quite place. 

“Well I guess we are in the middle of nowhere. I guess they aren’t worried that it’ll be stolen.” replied David. 

Patrick was silent, staring down at the drink in his hands. David could tell he wanted to say something. That he had something on the tip of his tongue that was waiting to come out. David waited. While patience wasn’t his strongest point, he learnt early on with Patrick to not push things when it comes to him vocalizing things. He always said it at some stage. Eventually Patrick looked up.

“I-I-I-“ he stuttered “umm yeah.”

“What?” Say it!” David said, playfully poking Patricks arm.

“I-I have an idea.” he said sheepishly, eyes back to the drink in his hand. 

“Oh?” said David, suddenly very intrigued. He had a fair idea that this would be sex related with how Patrick was behaving. He knew that Patrick wasn’t used to enjoying sex and he never vocalized his wants in the bedroom before David. David wanted to make their sex life the most comfortable place it could be. He wanted Patrick to be able to feel comfortable enough to ask for anything. He wanted him to be able to take an active role in their sex life. He wanted to encourage Patrick to feel as good as he possibly could. It was several months into their relationship before Patrick was comfortable vocalizing what he wanted sexually. Even then, it didn’t happen very often. So anytime Patrick was behaving like this, David was all over it. 

“Tell me. Anything.” encouraged David, placing a hand on Patricks knee, squeezing it slightly. 

“Well…” he started, eyes still averted. “I’ve never had sex outside. But I want to.”

“Well, we can arrange that” started David “The way you were acting, it seemed like you were going to say something embarrassing!”

“I want you to fuck me on the bulldozer over there.” said Patrick, very firmly. A stark difference to the Patrick moments ago who was quietly talking to his drink. Suddenly he had this air of confidence to him. Davids mouth dropped, pleasantly surprised. 

“Umm yes, please.” replied David excitedly, rubbing Patricks leg. 

“Really?” Patrick was surprised. He thought that would be too dirty for David. 

“Absolutely. You know I am keen to do nearly anything with you and I love when you suggest things. It’s hot.” replied David. 

Patrick chuckled, part of him not believing that David was so receptive to this idea. “Well we are going to have find a way to do it when no one’s around. Maybe really late at night?”

“Tonight?” said David, leaning in to nuzzle Patricks neck.

“Hey I thought I was too sweaty for you for that!” laughed Patrick, enjoying the sensation of Davids mouth on his neck. 

“Hmm yes you were, but now all this talk about fucking you has made me not care.” David whispered into his ear. 

“Well if we’re fucking on the bulldozer tonight, we better stop this.” lightly pushing David away. David made a sad whimper at him being forcefully removed from Patricks neck.

“Ugh, fine.” said David, getting up and taking his and Patricks empty drink glasses inside. Patrick followed him. 

“What time tonight?” asked Patrick, following David into the kitchen.

“Umm midnight? That’ll be dark enough then.” said David, popping the glasses in the dishwasher. 

“It’s a date.” said Patrick, winking at David. “I’m going to shower.”

“Good, go get clean before you get nice and dirty again tonight.” David retorted playfully, smacking a hand on Patricks delectable ass as he left the kitchen for the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both of them were so turned on. Knowing that they had sex booked for a few hours time, meant that they were both in a semi-permanent state of arousal all night. Both of their minds kept drifting to their midnight date. The temptation to rip each other’s clothes off and just fuck right then and there was tempting. As hard as it was, they both held back. They had plans and Patrick had a fantasy to fulfil. 

The night was fairly uneventful. Both David and Patrick kept eagerly glancing up at the clock, watching the time tick away. It finally reached 11:30 p.m. and Patrick peered out the window to the farm across the road. All he could see was darkness, except for the faint outline of a bulldozer. He smiled. He wasn’t sure where this fantasy came from, but it was something he had been thinking about for a while. He felt safe with David. He felt comfortable voicing his wants and needs in the bedroom. He didn’t do it very often as it was still quite new to him. But David was the first person he was able to do that with. Heck, David was the first person he did most things with. There was great comfort and security in being with David. He felt safe. He turned his head from the window and looked at David, sitting on the couch, book in hand. 

“We could probably duck over now. It’s very dark and quiet” said Patrick.

David put his book down and stood up. “You ready for this?” he replied. He wanted to make sure Patrick was completely comfortable with what they were about it do. He didn’t want Patrick to regret anything.

“Yep, more than ever. Shall I grab the travel sized lube from upstairs? Do we want a condom?” said Patrick, eagerly making his way to the bedroom. David called out to him.

“Yes, grab lube, no, no condom. I don’t want to carry a used condom back afterwards and there’s no way I’m dumping it on the farm!”

“Ok!” said Patrick, calling back to him. He grabbed the travel lube out of the bedside drawer. They used the travel sized lube when they had the occasional overnight business trip. It was much easier than carrying the 1 liter bottle they usually use. Patrick came back to the living room, lube in hand. 

“Ready? Let’s go!” exclaimed Patrick

“Someone is eager.” said David, eyeing Patrick inquisitively. 

Patrick smiled “How could I not be eager for this.” Grabbing Davids hand and pulling him out the door. 

They walked across the road under the starlight, sharing nervous laughter as they went. All the construction was happening at the front the property, right near the road. The house was right up the back. Even in broad daylight you couldn’t see the house from there. The only thing they really had to worry about was any cars passing by on the road. Their street was so quiet that they both figured they won’t have to worry, not at this time of night.

“Where do you want to do this?” asked David, as they reached the construction. 

“The bulldozer.” said Patrick, pointing at the large yellow machine in front of them.

“Yes but where. How do you want to do this? I know you want me to fuck you on the bulldozer, but what were you picturing specifically?” said David. Ground rules were important.

Patrick was silent. 

“I know you’ve pictured something….” David continued, bringing his hand to the small of Patricks back.

“Uhh…” Patrick stuttered, before turning and embracing David in a deep kiss. They pulled back after a moment, both slightly breathless. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me from behind. I want to be bent over the tire thing there.” he said motioning to the giant machinery in front of him. He wasn't sure if they were even called tires on a bulldozer. 

A swirl of arousal started in Davids belly. Hearing his husband be so specific in what he wants in regards to sex… it was hot. The determination in Patricks voice, the fact he wasn’t timid about voicing this, David wanted him so badly. 

“That I can do” replied David, pulling Patrick closer into a kiss, running their hands all over each other. It was summer, but it was still cold at this time of night. Clothing would be mostly staying on during this escapade. That didn’t stop Patrick from pushing up Davids sweater and feeling the soft skin of his stomach. David let out a slight moan at the touch.

“This way…” David steered Patrick towards the bulldozer. They picked the tire that was furthest from the road, this way they could hide a little behind the bulldozer as they fucked. He pushed Patrick up against their tire of choice. Patrick was just at the right height for it. Patrick pulled David in for a kiss. It soon turned very dirty, Patrick opening his mouth inviting David in. David accepted eagerly, pushing himself against Patrick, feeling their hard cocks rub against each other. As their cocks made contact, both of them let out a heady groan. Patrick started pawing at Davids pants. He reluctantly broke his lips away from Davids.

“I want these down. Now” said Patrick breathlessly. He started unbuttoning Davids pants with a fast fury, pulling down his pants and underwear in one go til they were half way down his thigh. David was hard, very hard. Patrick wasted no time in spinning David around so he was up against the tire. He knelt down and took David into his mouth immediately. David let out a stifled groan as he felt Patricks warm mouth engulf him. He threw his head back and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his husband sucking his cock. He started running his hands through Patricks short hair, encouraging him. Not that Patrick needed much encouragement. He was the most enthusiastic blow job giver David had ever known. Patrick had one hand gripped on the base of his cock, while he moved his head up and down on his cock. He loved giving David head. He loved pleasing David. He enjoyed listening to the sounds David made and knowing it was Patrick causing those sounds did all sorts of things to him. He focused on the head of Davids cock for a bit, swirling his tongue around it, soaking up the pre cum that had started to form there. 

“Uhh Patrick” said, David, bucking his hips forward slightly. Patrick pulled off his cock with a pop. David let out a disappointed moan as he did so. 

Patrick chuckled “That’s just a warm up. It’s not what we are here for.”

“I know, I know, I just enjoy your mouth on my cock so much” said David, his hands working Patricks pants. He pulled them down, half way down the thigh. David pulled his own pants back up a bit, so he had the flexibility to kneel in front of Patrick. He took one hand and placed it on Patricks shaft, slowing stroking up and down. He took Patrick in his mouth, sucking slightly on the head. David liked teasing Patrick when it came to blowjobs. He didn’t like to take him completely in his mouth straight away. He liked teasing the head and running his tongue all over Patricks cock before finally taking him in his mouth completely. Patrick knew this and it sometimes frustrated him. Sometimes he just needed Davids mouth on his cock right now. No teasing, just the warming sensation of David’s mouth wrapped around his cock. This was one of those times. He pushed lightly on Davids head, encouraging him to take him in completely. David hesitated. Instead, he looked up to Patrick. 

“Wheres the lube?” said David, reaching up as Patrick passed it to him. 

With one hand still on Patricks cock, he moved the other around his body until it was circling his asshole. Patrick hissed, hips bucking.

“More, David, please.”

David obliged, squeezing a small amount of lube on his index finger. He returned his finger to Patricks asshole, circling it slowly, occasionally pressing his finger with varying degrees of pressure. He finally inserted one finger into Patricks hole, causing Patrick to let out a groan. David kept working on Patricks cock, the head of his cock in his mouth, whilst his other hand worked his asshole open. He gradually inserted a second and third finger, with Patricks moans getting louder and louder with each additional finger. 

“David, I need you. Now. Fuck me, David, please.” begged Patrick.

David liked hearing Patrick beg. How could he deny him what he is begging for, especially when he is being so damn polite about it. He removed his fingers from Patricks ass, rubbing his fingers on the grass beside them to get some of the excess lube off. He stood up, placed his hands on Patricks hip and spun him around. He put one hand between Patricks shoulder blades and pushed him down until he was bent over the tire, ass sticking out, his asshole ready to go. David pulled his pants back down to half way down his thigh and lined up his cock with Patricks hole. He nudged his head against the hole, teasing Patrick. He grabbed the lube and covered his cock with it. He realigned his cock with Patricks hole, this time pushing in with one forceful thrust. Patrick let out the biggest groan, bending over the tire even further, until his head was nearly making contact with it. David felt so good inside him. He couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth as David continued to furiously fuck into him. Patrick gripped the tire as the thrusting got more furious. David was really going for it tonight. Patrick reached down to grab his own cock, but David beat him to it. He knew how much Patrick loved a reach around. To be totally succumbed to David pleasuring him, it was heaven. David started stroking Patricks cock, slow at first, then his pace quickly matched the thrust of his hips. Before Patrick knew it, he was coming hard. He gripped onto the tire as he came, crying out in waves of ecstasy. Come spilt over both the tire and Davids hand.

“I’m about to-- I’ll need to pull out-- the mess if it don’t – I--“ David panted, before pulling out of Patrick and coming furiously. Come from both Patrick and David coated the tire, the stark white of their come against the black tire was visible even in the dark of midnight. Patrick was leaning up against the bulldozer, pants still around knees, panting heavily. They both looked at each other and couldn’t help but chuckle. David looked at this hand, the one covered in Patricks come, and took one slow lick over his fingers, savoring the taste of Patrick on his tongue. Patrick bit his lip, eyes dark at the sight. They both pulled their pants up and pulled each other into a slow, open mouthed kiss. Patrick enjoyed tasting himself on David. There was something so animalistic and hot about it. 

“What even just happened?!” chuckled Patrick as he pulled away. “That was, wow, thank you. Thank you for fulfilling that fantasy David” pulling him in closer. “Good thinking about you pulling out, it wouldn’t have been fun walking back home, clenching my asshole the whole way.”

“Always thinking of you babe.” replied David, smiling.

“What are we going to do about that?” said Patrick, motioning to the come soaked tire. “We can’t leave it like that.”

“Hmm, I guess I could run back home and get some water?” replied David

“Yeah I guess. Do you think anyone saw us?” said Patrick, looking around.

“Well if they did they got a fucking good show.” smiled David, kissing Patrick. 

They walked back home, David getting a jug of water and a cloth to head back to the bulldozer to clean it up. Patrick sat on the couch, waiting for him to return so they could shower together.

As much as David hated the sound and inconvenience of construction, Patrick secretly hoped that the neighbors across the road were planning on constructing for a long time. That way, they could do it again and again and again. 

Maybe he could convince David that construction isn’t a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by real life. I too live in a rural area with farms around me. A few years back there was construction at the opposite farm and they would leave the bulldozers and other equipment there overnight. I wanted to fuck on the bulldozer in the middle of the night. My partner wasn't up for it. So to fulfil my fantasy, I've turned it into this fic. 
> 
> This is the type of bulldozer I pictured. It's a "small" bulldozer. https://www.cat.com/en_US/products/new/equipment/dozers/small-dozers/1000001453.html
> 
> Completely unbeta-ed. Apologies for any errors. 
> 
> Always appreciate kudos and comments! Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> dazedwriter


End file.
